


[PODFIC] Some Sunny Day

by Voodooling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodooling/pseuds/Voodooling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for my fic "Some Sunny Day"</p><p>‘I…’ The soldier begins, and then coughs a little, his voice rough from disuse. ‘Can I… Have a glass… Of milk?’<br/>Steve watches him quizzically, before his gaze softens, and he nods</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Some Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Sunny Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612226) by [Voodooling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodooling/pseuds/Voodooling). 



 

**[PODFIC] Some Sunny Day (on ao3)**

A Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes fic.

Written & Read by [Voodooling](http://voodooling.tumblr.com/) (me)

Summary:

‘I…’ The soldier begins, and then coughs a little, his voice rough from disuse. ‘Can I… Have a glass… Of milk?’  
Steve watches him quizzically, before his gaze softens, and he nods.

\---

Listen/Download from Mediafire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9n0a3y3pfyxqnfh/Some+Sunny+Day+1.mp3).

Listen from Soundcloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/voodooling/some-sunny-day).

Music used: "We'll Meet Again" by Vera Lynn.


End file.
